


Emma

by floydig



Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apologies, Forgiveness, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide of OC, M/M, Original Character Death(s), POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floydig/pseuds/floydig
Summary: I supposed this was my life now, holding wakes fordearly departeddeath eaters whose living relatives wanted nothing to do with them.I hadn’t expected Potter to understand, but his harsh laugh and cold dismissal still stung.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: January 2021





	Emma

The collar on my shirt was stiff, buttons tight at my throat.

I supposed this was my life now, holding wakes for _dearly departed death_ eaters whose living relatives wanted nothing to do with them.

But I knew Emma, and I knew that her father enjoyed practicing unforgivables on all his children.

I also knew that the old man had a penchant for the Unbreakable Vow. I was willing to bet all my meager earnings that the Vow was involved when Emma took the mark years ago.

She didn’t leave a note, so I would never know.

The attendants were few and scarce: Mrs. Tabitha from the flat upstairs, Emma’s co-worker Michelle from the magical creature rescue, and Emma’s pet niffler.

I hadn’t expected Potter to understand, but his harsh laugh and cold dismissal still stung.

_“Still a bloody sympathizer, Malfoy? Probably should’ve told me before I fucked you in my bed. But then again, that’s all you wanted, isn’t it?”_

I remarked that Potter could always _incendio_ his mattress if he so wished.

That was last Tuesday, and we hadn’t fallen into bed since.

 _Crack!_ A familiar pair of worn work boots appeared in my sitting room, followed by dirt-stained denim-clad legs, and then the rest of him.

He smiled tentatively. Smudges and scratches shown plain on his exposed forearms and face. His brows dipped low, and I could tell he was tense all over. He held something in his hands: a large, circular baking pan covered in foil. He looked at me hesitantly.

I waited. I felt my throat tighten.

His voice was rough, quiet. “I read more about your friend. I didn’t know… I didn’t know.”

“Alright,” I said. My throat ached.

He held out his dish. “I brought treacle tart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I wrote this for the drarrymicrofic prompt: crashing a party. 
> 
> I’m really pleased with how this turned out, and I’m considering expanding it. Possibly going into some more detail regarding Emma’s backstory and also giving some more history into the relationship between Draco and Harry. I also want to write what happens after this scene.
> 
> I’m not sure if I’ll continue it in First Person; I might switch to third person alternating. Just some ideas I have regarding this piece :) feel free to let me know what you thought if you want! thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
